


Look before sitting on Boyfriend

by AAonAOOO



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Vore, Boyfriends, Dating, Dildos, Farting, Gay, Love, M/M, Macro/Micro, Masturbation, Scents & Smells, Shrinking, Size Difference, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAonAOOO/pseuds/AAonAOOO
Summary: John gets shrunk for reasons. And Dave (his boyfriend) fucking sits on him and John goes into his asshole.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 14





	Look before sitting on Boyfriend

"Karkat, Mind telling me why my boyfriend is 2 inches tall?" says Dave, walking in at a bad moment and seeing Karkat holding John in the palm of his hand while John checks himself out.

"UM, WELL IT WAS JOHN'S FAULT: HE FUCKED AROUND WITH THE BUTTONS!" Shouted Karkat, visibly anxious yet still willing to blame John within a second of being caught red handed.

Dave revealed the scene with them being in the room labelled "Sburb Shenanigans DONT ENTER", with the Big Control Panel™ having glowing buttons and flashing screens; clearly a scene of someone fucking up badly.

**\- 2 WEEKS LATER -**

No one knew how to properly use the Big Control Panel™, and so John had to stay permanently small; using the machine again could cause worse effects after all. Although John said he's fine with being so small, many people spoke out about how different his life would be, only for Dave to step up and say he'll take care of John considering they've been dating for a long time already. And so John's been sitting on Dave's shoulder for the past 2 weeks, happily being with his much taller boyfriend, sharing small kisses on his cheeks and cuddling into him like a pet kitten, but somethings they couldn't do, like Dave kissing John in fear of swallowing him accidentally, and sleeping if he were to lay on John and crush him, but it was still a perfect couple together.

One day John sat on the couch, just minding his own business. He was just normally fucking about pretending he was back on Skaia for fun. Then in comes Dave, but he's literally butt naked and John spots him. John tries to wave Dave so that he'll see him and not be naked around the house, but Dave doesn't see him. Dave then sets a dildo against the wall and lubes it up and lines his ass up against it, the starts using it to fuck his ass. John watches from across the room, then starts to jerk off to Dave using the dildo, finding it hot and cute that his tall man was pleasuring himself while Dave goes to fucking town, stretching his asshole far with his thick dildo, letting out cute small moans while he does it. Dave's cock twitches and bounces every time he pushes against the dildo, then slowly at it's tip, precum emerges while his moans grow louder and more desperate. "Fuck Yes! please fuck me more already!" Dave's says, and John giggles and stares at him more, loving him more and more as his own dick feels like it's gonna cum. Suddenly, Dave's penis spurts out a stream of cum onto the floor but he keeps fucking his ass, covering the floor in more of his cum in a line that shot out as far as 4 feet in front of him, then John does the same, cumming a little on his shirt and the couch.

Dave, exhausted, pulled himself from the wall, and put the dildo back from wherever he got it from, then went over to the couch where John was and without looking randomly sat down on it, but before he sat down John had looked up to see Dave's gaping asshole wink at him: it was wide and dripped lube from inside of it, then fall on him, trapping John in Dave's butthole. It was too dark too see anything, and it was moist and smelt.. good? to John atleast. John being still horny, climbed up the side of his anus licking and rubbing against it, but the walls narrowed and the space became more claustrophobic, but John was fine with it; being stuck between his boyfriends anus and the suffocating heat and stink from inside of him. Dave, while this whole thing was happening, was squirming where he sat, not understanding how his ass was still being stimulated, but tried to sit still and failing horribly. The warm lube being rubbed against John's dick gave him another boner, so he got naked and rubbed his whole body on the walls, his dick and balls being the most sensitive, kissing and caressing Dave's anus. With too much going on in Dave's asshole, he let out a small fart that puffed on John, and John took it all in, smelling it and tasting the fart that made the air more stinky and unbearable, which only made John more horny, so he climbed up higher into his anus, going to the source of the smell he loved, before another fart came down and hitting him off the wall and shoving him down in it's wet fumes. Smelling all of the sweat and stink made John cum again, it covering not only himself, but Dave's insides on his thick cum, while Dave had already came again from John doing his thing.

Dave then sat up from the couch, and looking down to see John naked and covered in lube and cum lying down in ecstasy of the moment.

"Fuck John... If I knew you were this good, I would of just used you first..."

John looked up with a smile and replied as loud as he can "I love you Dave!", which Dave just barely heard as he's so small.

"Awwww dude, Love ya too", picking up John and nuzzling him, John reciprocating Dave in a gesture of true love.

The End


End file.
